


You

by softyuwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Poetry, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuwin/pseuds/softyuwin
Summary: These scary feelings I have for you are strong.And because I like you this much, it feels so wrong.





	You

What is it about you?  
Whenever I am around you, I lose my inhibition. I can’t stay still or keep my cool.  
I just want to touch you.  
To hold you.  
To feel you.  
To kiss you.

These feelings are so strong I fear I will go insane.  
For whenever I close my eyes, or I abstain,  
all I see is your face.

When I am without you, a day feels like a lifetime.  
Can loving someone this much be a crime? For when a day passes by and I haven’t seen you, I swear that I could die.

These scary feelings I have for you are strong.  
And because I like you this much, it feels so wrong. 

But I don’t know what to do.  
All I know is that I want you. 

I want all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> A very bad attempt at a poetry style of writing... but thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
